concil of earth
by Philosopher of worlds
Summary: someone kidnapped all the powerfull and intresting people from worm in one room took there powers away and told them to choice fate of there world (new writer first fic and post )rating is subject to change but t because its worm


Once there was an entity , one in search of entropy like eden and scion , one who succeed

Then I died and he sucked my memory

I present to you the council of earth

Date: 10 Feb 2011

Pov Thomson calavent

Thomson calavent was in middle of confirming the exsistance of a new precog trigger that would be in perfect sync with his power

In one time line he had created circumstance such that the para-human had to use her power or watch his parent die in front of her

In other he was working on an assignment given to him by PRT director

That was the movement when he felt a huge headache like his power forcing him to choice a timeline or threatening to make choice for him he felt both timeline collapsing in fear of what would happen if both got collapsed Thomson immediately collapsed the experimental timeline and proceed to fade in black

Pov Diana allocot

Diana was having a bad day , all days were bad since the day she trigger , after triggering she find out there was 85% chance will be enslaved with in 6 month, problem was going to anyone she knew would increase the chance by 5-10% special PRT itself increase chance by whole 10%

In desperation Diana decided to turn to villain org but the chance that abb would treat her well was 35% and e88 only20%

They were as bad but what could she expect They Were Villains

Diana so that if she could leave town in a month she had 60% of chance of not being hurt, enslaved or dieing which were the best odd she had

But trying and succeed in convening her parent to leave brocktown bay in month had only 20% chance of success that was when the numbers shifted now the chance of surviable outside brocktwon bay were whole 90% that was when she felt headache dispite not using her power for much ,she had barely asked few question today and yet..

She collapsed on floor of her room

She faded to black

Pov lung

Lung don't know what happen one movement he is going to solve E88 problem that dare to move in on his territory a white cape who forgot where he belong and trying to intrude on HIS territory , the next he find him self strapped to chair in a dark room with lot of chair around a speaker like a Congress room a name plate with lung was in front of her turned toward him lung was enraged he had already was ready for fight he decided to use his power to devastate his kidnapper then that white cape

But to his great surprise he found he cant escalate he cant power up its like he cant even move

That's when he heard a voice

"greeting everyone no need to panic you are in no danger ,

Now you will see that that your power have vanished but worry not any life saving part of your power that kept you safe or alive is not disabled, say a part like one that save you from dieing of cancer" the dark figured at top of table look at the dark figure sitting at few row down of him

The figure had no face no eyes just empty darkness and yet his intention to highlight the figure in front of him was clearly understood by lung ,the other thing lung realized was that he had been kidnap with at least 300 other para-humans and his kidnapper had somehow kidnap them all in little time that past, all most likely that of caliber same as him

Lung understood his kidnapper was no normal kidnapper

Pov accord

Accord first thought it was cauldron that kidnap her , who else has such power to kidnap him like that but then the figure at speaker table spoke again

"now the reason you have been kidnapped here is because you have either very powerful 'power' as per your definition and/or are in middle of very 'interesting mess' as per my definition , and the reason I have kidnap you all is simple to diced the fate of you world"

Accord immediately new it was not cauldron as they would not give power to make 'decision' about 'fate of world' all the para-human that they kidnapped based on there PRT Rating and there being 'interesting'.

Pov contasa

Contasa was having hard time figuring out what to do, her power had never failed her they had been ever present they still were but all path lead to a answer N/A ,

how to escape this place n/a ,

how to call help n/a,

how to convince kidnapper to let her go n/a ,

it was still there but there were no answer no step so based on figure explanation

As figure spoke further she immediately knew that rebeca was here with her there we no para-human that use there power to stop cancer as far as she can remember

so it was important to get in contact with her

As she was thinking this a slip appear in front nameplate with her and rebeca name the for first time answered right a message to Alexandria

Pov Alexandria

The figure was talking about her she , it even make a gesture toward her that she knew all the rest fellow para-human must have seen

She was in here human identy in here office when she was kidnapped this mean the para-human knew a lot about cauldron they it should, specificaly about her

She was expecting contasa to come and save her any time now but whoever this parahuman was he knew about her what if he know about contasa surly it wont do such a thing while knowing contasa power?

But the next words brought a panic in her mind like one she had never felt

"now before we go on deciding the fate of world,Introduction are in order I was named something else but I have decided to call myself petulance in honor of my discovery I am one of being like those that give you power "

The world shartted all train of thought that rebeca was having she could not think clearly, never have scion made any communication , they were having soo hard time planning to kill 1 now they have to deal with another ,1 who have all its shard , in longtime since she got her power rebaca was terrified with no power to keep her safe she did what all human would do she panicked

That was when the message arrived


End file.
